Mistletoe
by DasuDasuLUL
Summary: As winter draws near, my Code Lyoko Classic will slowly be unveiled...  UxY fic with a bit of OOC!
1. Slippery Ice

Welcome to Mistletoe (revised edition)! This story has been put here only around Christmas time by yours truly, and it has been in progress over the course of many years, so please read it all the way through, as my skill in writing has improved over the years.

This has always been a popular story, however I ask reviewers to only have one review per chapter, due to the fact that last year I got roughly 20 reviews from the same person.

All that aside, I present to you:

Mistletoe: Chapter 1.

It was a beautiful winter day at Kadic Boarding School. Classes had just let out, and there was some light snow falling. The Lyoko gang was walking to their dorms, when a high-pitched voice broke the peace.

The obnoxious cry of, "Oh, Ulrich dear! Don't you want to come play with me in the snow?" rang out to their left, and they all turned to see Sissi standing there.

"No, Sissi, I don't. And for your information I'm not your 'Ulrich dear'." Ulrich responded.

"Fine," she responded, and with a "Hmmph!" she walked off.

The rest of them headed off the other way, deciding to stay as far away from the one that made their lives a bit more… _interesting_.

"Well, I'm cold. I'm gonna go in and check on Aelita," Jeramie said.

"I think I'll head in, too. I'm working on a plan to totally humiliate Sissi!" Odd told them all.

"Really?" asked Yumi.

"Yep. I'm gonna go down to Zonko's to get a few supplies, but if it works, she'll be the laughing stock of the school!" he snickered. And with that, he ran off to Zonko's.

"I'm gonna stay out a while. I like the cold," Ulrich said. (A/N: I'm going to base Ulrich's character off of myself. For example, I'm making him like the cold, like me. Have you ever sniffed the air when it's snowing? Believe it or not, it always smells like BBQ sauce. Weird, huh?)

"Mind if I come along?" Yumi asked?

They began to walk along, when suddenly, Yumi sliped on some ice. They had been "naturally" holding hands, not noticing it at all, and Ulrich fell with her. They land on top of each other, their faces only centimeters apart. Ulrich slowly got up, followed by Yumi.

Both blushing, Yumi tells him that she should get going. "R-right… right. Seeya later," Ulrich stammered.


	2. A Simple Gift

Mistletoe: Chapter 2

Ulrich sat on his bed alone in his dorm. He just didn't understand. When he got near Yumi, he just felt… different. If only he had someone to talk to about it. Odd wasn't serious enough. Jeremie… he probably wouldn't understand. Definitely not Aelita. Maybe Yumi… wait… what?! "Just ignore that thought," he said to himself. Just then, Odd walked into the room.

"Hey, Ulrich, you look really stressed. I know I've told you this before, but you should really try a hot shower; really relaxing," he said.

Ulrich opened up his drawer and stared at the $134 he had been saving up for a new keyboard. He thought really hard, and then quickly snapped out of his sitting position on the bed. He opened up the door, cash in hand.

"Where ya going, buddy?" Odd asked.

"Out," Ulrich responded. And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Later, in the park… 

Ulrich was strolling along on the trail hiding something behind his back. He then saw Yumi coming toward him.

"Yumi!" he called. He began to run to her. "I… I got this for you," he said.

He held out a little teddy bear. Yumi gently took it from his hands. "Aww, its so cute!" she said, her face turning slightly pink.

"And look what it's wearing. I used my keyboard money on that," he told her.

"You used $100 on a stuffed bea- oh my God!" she shouted with surprise. Around the toy's neck was a real gold necklace with a small diamond on the front! A tear of joy rolled down Yumi's cheek. She gave Ulrich a light kiss on the mouth.

"Ulrich, I… I…," unable to find words to describe what she felt she ran off in tears of joy.

"Merry Christmas, Yumi," he sighed to himself.

OK! Now, those first two were about 3 years old. I revised them a bit, but they are still too short for my tastes. Read on, yes?


	3. Odd's Plan

NOTE: All previous chapters were from 3 years ago.

Mistletoe Chapter 3: Odd's Plan

Ulrich walked away, thinking of what he'd just done. He'd been saving up for that keyboard for… He couldn't even remember how long he'd been saving up for that thing. Oh well… where would he have put it, anyway? At least it brought him one step closer to Yumi. He thought to himself, "Yumi is better than a keyboard."

He thought to himself that he could've bought the keyboard, traded it in, used the money to get the diamond necklace and bear, and he'd still have the keyboard. He was so stupid! "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" he asked himself. Ulrich slowly did the math in his head: Keyboard + trademoneys. Moneys + bear & diamond no moneys but bear and diamond and… KEYBOARD?!? Wait… that's not right… He nearly slapped himself. "Okay, I'm just gonna forget I even thought of that."

By now he was right outside the door of his dorm. He opened it to find many random objects, including a flashlight, an ugly mask, a bag of rubber chickens, green paint, feathers, a gopher in a cage, and an Aelita. "What's all this?"

"These are all my supplies for the prank on Sissi."

"Oh…" Ulrich said. Now, how a flashlight, an ugly mask, a bag of rubber chickens, green paint, feathers, and a gopher would humiliate Sissi, Ulrich didn't know (frankly, neither do I). So, he asked.

Odd replied, "Well, we shine this flashlight in Sissi's window in the middle of the night. It wakes her up, she goes outside to check it out, and as soon as she opens the door, I'm behind it. She steps out, and I open the cage door. Out runs Mr. Chewybitums here," he said, pointing to the cage, "and he chases her. He's curious, so he follows the light."

He pulls one more Item out of his Zonko's bag. "We lead her to the central courtyard, where you and Yumi begin to blast her with this rubber chicken launcher with rubber chickens dipped in wet green paint, and she should've been screaming, being chased by a gopher and all, so by now, half of Kaddick should be awake. Aelita sneaks up behind her, with this marsh monster mask covered in glue and sticks it on her head. Don't worry, it won't smother her. It's superglue, though, so the mask is stuck to her neck, and it is dripping down her green paint covered body. Jeramie's at the 3rd floor hallway on the outside, and he dumps a bag of feathers on her. One giant marsh chicken coming right up. By now, you and Yumi have escaped into the crowd, I'm watching from the window, and Jeramie's back in his room, as is Aelita. There we have it. My plan.

Ulrich stared, speechless. Finally he said, "Odd… you're a genious."


	4. The Prank

Mistletoe chapter 4: Operation: Sissi

"Okay," Odd said. Since Jim's away on vacation tonight, now's the best time. I'll call Aelita and Jeremie, you call Yumi."

"Okay," said Ulrich.

Odd was already calling Jeremie. "Okay, Jeremie, meet me in my dorm tonight at 12:30. I DON'T CARE HOW LATE IT IS! Do ya wanna get Sissi or not? Yes, Aelita's coming. No, you won't get in trouble. YOU JUST HAVE TO TURN OVER A SACK OF FEATHERS! Well, ok, then!" He clicked his phone shut. "Hmmph," he mumbled. He turned to Ulrich. "You can call any time you're ready!"

"Oh…"

Hands trembling, Ulrich dialed Yumi's number. It rang once. Twice. Thrice. Four…ce. She picked up.

"Hel-,"

Ulrich slammed his phone shut. "Well, I guess she's not there," he said to Odd. His phone rang. "Oh, shit," he thought. Hands trembling, he reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ulrich, its Yumi, did you just call?"

"Oh… um, yeah I did. It must've been a… a bad connection! My phone just blacked out or something. Listen, Odd's doing a prank tonight on Sissi, so be here in his and mine room at 12:30. Yup, at night. Ok, seeya then. Bye."

Later, at 12:30… "Ok," Odd said, "[insert his plan here. Okay? Let's go." Now, seeing as how this story focuses on Ulrich and Yumi, that's what I'm mainly going to write about. So, let's see here…

IN THE COURTYARD…

"So…," Ulrich said, holding up the rubber chicken launcher, "how do you think this thing works?" Yumi stared at him blankly for a second, then pointed to a label on the side. She read aloud, "Insert chicken into chicken hole. Pull trigger." "Oh," Ulrich said, embarrassed. "Wonder how hard this thing shoots?" he asked Yumi. "Eh, Yumi?" He turned around to find himself staring down the barrel of a rubber chicken launcher. "Let's find out!" Yumi said. She pulled the trigger, and a rubber chicken came blasting out at a velocity of 130 miles per hour.

Ulrich flew back about 10 feet, kicked himself up immediately, pointed at the chickenzooka, and yelled, "Good Lord!"

"Sorry," Yumi said with a hand behind her head.

"Well, at least we know it works," Ulrich muttered. "Let's start dipping these chickens," he said.

They immediately opened the cans of green paint and began shoving chickens in. "Ya know, I wonder what would happen if you tried to shoot a paint can outta this thing?" Ulrich said. "Wanna find out?" Yumi asked, picking up the gun. "No!" Ulrich yelled. "Maybe some other time. I'm sure we'll find a use for it later." (Take note of this…

The peace was suddenly broken by a shriek from the upper floor of the girls' dorm.

"Get this thing away from me!" a familiar voice screamed. Sissi came running across the outdoor hallway. Ulrich readied the launcher. "You load, I'll shoot." He said. Yumi shoved a chicken into the back. "On ten," she said. "One…" Sissi was running down the stairs. "Two…" Sissi came running towards them. "TEN!" Ulrich yelled, and fired. It was a direct hit.

"AHH! What the _hell _was that?!" Sissi shrieked with surprise.

Ulrich fired another. And another. And another…

"We're out!" Yumi said.

"That's okay. Look!" Ulrich said with a grin. Many kids had gathered around. Aelita was sneaking up with the mask. She stuck it on and ran. Jeremie dumped the feathers on and did the same. Odd was already back in the room.

"What on earth is going on out here?" The headmaster yelled, running outside.

"Oh, shit…" Ulrich said. "RUN!" Yumi and Ulrich fled. They both made it, too. The plan worked perfect.

Ulrich got in the room just fine. Odd turned around in his favorite rolley chair and said to Ulrich, "Guess what, buddy. I've got a plan you're gonna love. Made just for you…"

END CHAPTER 4

(A note to all my readers: I have the entire story planned out. This was hard to get the sequencing right, so it took so long. Also, there will be a lot more of this story soon, so get ready to be blown away with the drama I planned. MoonScar out.)


	5. Broken Friendships

Mistletoe Chapter 5: Broken friendships (the surprising twist!)

**1 day later**

"So, what is it?" asked Ulrich. He had been pestering Odd about his plan since the night of the prank.

"Well, ya know that wireless webcam I got?" Odd asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I hooked the antenna to the school's antenna, and ya know when we were at Yumi's Christmas party?"

"Yeeeah…?" Ulrich uncertainly responded.

"Well, I put it… in her bathroom!"

"WHAT?" yelled Ulrich. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. She should be getting in the bath any minute."

"Odd, I'm not like that. Take it off, now."

"Okay, okay, fine." Odd left to the roof to remove the antenna.

Meanwhile, at Yumi's house…

Yumi was just about to start undressing for her bath when she saw a wrinkled towel in an odd location across from the tub. She ignored it and took off her socks and layed her t-shirt across from the tub, beside the towel, when she saw something glimmer in the towel, like a reflection. She yanked off the towel, and saw a camera pointed straight at the tub.

"Oh my god!" she said with surprise. She cautiously picked it up and flipped the switch at the back. She then turned it over and read the label done in permanent marker: "Property of Odd Delerobia"

"That little…" She thought to herself. She got an idea and pocketed the camera and put on her shoes. She ran out of the house, grabbing a little something on the way…

Later, as she approaches Ulrich and Odd's dorm room…

She put an ear to the door of the room. Little did she know what was really going on. Ulrich was inside, waiting for odd to get back. Yumi heard him waiting on something, and she thought she knew what. (although he was really waiting for Odd)

"Come on, come on, hurry up! What's taking so long?!" was all she heard. She kicked the door open. "I'm disappointed in you!"

"Yumi, wait, its not what you think!"

"It looks a lot like you were trying to watch me in the bath," she pulled out the camera, "with this! I'm ashamed of you. I really liked you. Had feelings for you. But now I see that you're a big pervert." She pulled out the gift from Ulrich. "Here," she said, thrusting it into his arms, "you can keep your damn bear."

"Yumi, listen!"

"I've already heard enough." And with tears in her eyes, she stormed out of the room.

Later…

Odd walked back into the room with the antenna in has hand. "You son of a bitch!" Ulrich grabbed him and tackled him to the ground, driving his fist into his stomach. Odd let out a yell. "I hate you!" Ulrich yelled. He slammed Odd against the wall. Odd threw him off and grabbed a belt and tackled Ulrich. He used the belt to tie Ulrich's arms around behind his back and kicked him onto a bed, using his foot to hold him there.

"Ulrich! What is your problem?" he demanded.

"Yumi! She hates me because of you! You and your freaking webcam!" he said, thrashing about. "She found it, brought it back here and its all your fault! You… you bastard! I hate you!"

"Ulrich, take it easy! I'm sorry it didn't work out! I'll talk to Yumi tomorrow. I'll see what we can work out!"

"Talk to her? She said she had feelings for me! Talking isn't gonna help this!"

"Ulrich, you need to cool down. You're hysterical, look at yourself! Get some rest. I'm gonna untie you, and you go to sleep. In the morning, it will be a new day. Trust me. I've been your friend since kindergarden." Ulrich was still breathing heavily. Odd removed the belt and Ulrich tried to get some rest.

The next morning…

Odd, Jeramie, and a rather bleak Ulrich were walking to breakfast. Yumi stumbled upon them. She smiled at Odd and Jeramie. "Odd! Jeramie! How nice to see you!" She then turned and glared at Ulrich. "Ulrich," she muttered. He shot his glance up at her. She gasped and took a few steps back. His eyes were so cold. Blank, gray, stone eyes. Eyes filled with hatred. William came up and grabbed Yumi's hand.

"You tell them yet?" he asked.

"No," she replied. She turned to them. "Everyone, I have an announcement. William…" she paused and blushed, "…is my new boyfriend." Ulrich turned his gaze upon William.

"Is he okay?" William asked. Ulrich glared at him.

He said in a cold voice, almost as though possessed, "My heart is cold and my soul has been ripped in half," he pointed a finger and slowly raised his arm until it pointed to William, "you," he said. "I… hate… you." Everyone turned to him. Yumi gave him a glare.

"Ulrich, what is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"If you don't wanna listen to what really happened, then I'm not gonna stand here and listen to any more of your William bullshit," he said. "Don't try and talk to me unless you wanna know the truth. Until you decide you want to have some sense and listen, then I just don't wanna hear it."

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" William said protectively.

"I'll say to her what I damn well please, you arrogant asshat! You just stay out of this!" he snapped.

William stood there mouth gaping. And with that Ulrich turned and left.

--Well, I plan to actually continue this story (3 years in the making) and hopefully FINISH it this year! I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and this has been a popular story in the past! Please review your heart out, and expect chapter 6 soon! Don't worry, I have it ALL planned out. NOTE: The past bits are 1-3 years old. (the rest will be new! )--


	6. Heartbreak Hotel

Mistletoe Chapter 6: Heartbreak Hotel

It had all gone wrong. What he had hoped would become a good relationship had all gone downhill, and it was all because of Odd. Odd always had to mess up everything, and now Yumi was with William.

"That has to get fixed…" Ulrich thought to himself.

He turned back now and saw his old friends staring at him with sad, confused looks on their faces. But they would never understand. He thought back and realized just how horrible he had been to them. He wanted to turn around and tell them how he really felt, but that was impossible. He couldn't turn back after what he had done, and besides, that was the way he felt, he just put it in the worst way possible.

He could almost see himself from their perspective, bleak and hostile, and he realized that they no longer would think of him the same. He was no longer the one that he had used to be. This had changed everything. In all of thirty seconds, Ulrich had messed his life up from a minor inconvenience to an all out hell.

He couldn't go back to his dorm, Odd would be there. He planned on skipping class for the day. He needed a plan, and he needed one badly. But still one thing seemed to ring out through his mind above everything else.

_"This is my new boyfriend…" _William. He truly did hate him.

There was not a single soul around. Class had started. It was starting to rain. He looked through a nearby window and saw students sitting in their classes, teachers droning on. He began to move out into the courtyard, towards the town. He had no place else to go.

A single tear fell from his eye. His fists were clenched, knuckles white. There was only a tree nearby, and without even thinking, he lashed out at it with his hand. It broke the skin, and a few splinters became lodged in his knuckles. He didn't care. He continued on, driving both fists straight at the tree until he could take no more. He fell onto his knees on the ground, the rain, his blood, and his tears all pouring, and let out a scream that would make your skin crawl.

It was a cry of anguish. The cry of someone who has lost part of himself, of someone whose heart has been broken and needs it to be mended. It was heard all across the school. Ulrich was there on his knees, rain and blood soaking into his clothes, and then he fell to the ground. He laid there a good while, the finally found the strength to stand up and walk away.

He had roughly 800 dollars to spend from his parents, and he rented a room in a hotel for the night. He could not stay at the school, no matter what. He hoped that neither Odd or any of his other friends--no, acquaintances--would tries his cell phone, but that was likely to happen soon. It just so happened that it did.

At around 9:00 P.M., Yumi called. She seemed upset, which made sense, and it was the call Ulrich had been dreading for quite some time. He picked up the phone as if it had just been coated in a flesh-eating virus, and slowly brought it to his ear.

"…Hello?" was all he could manage to get out.

"Ulrich, it's Yumi. Are you okay? You seemed upset earlier today."

"Are you ready to listen to what happened? And what's all this about you and William?"

"First, I have a few questions for you."

Ulrich didn't have time to sit here and play 20Q. He needed answers or he would most likely throw himself from the window of his hotel room soon.

"No!" he shouted. "I don't want to sit here and talk about useless junk! I had feelings for you, Yumi! And then you come in one night all pissed off and tell me that you're ashamed at something that I didn't do! I had no idea what you were talking about, and the next day you tell me the one thing I never wanted to hear in my life, that you're dating William! I always didn't like him, but now I hate the guy! Given the option, I'd _kill_ him!"

"Ulrich?" Yumi sounded upset. "What happened to you? You've changed. You used to be nice, but now you're mean and rude to everyone! I tried to call you to figure out what happened, but now you only want to try and convince me to leave William! I was upset last night, and now you choose to try and stir all that back up! I'm sorry, Ulrich, but that's just not gonna cut it!"

And with that, she hung up the phone.

END CHAPTER 6

Well, it was short, but I have not written in, oh, forever or so, so expect something big for the next (and POSSIBLY LAST!!) chapter!


	7. The Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, its Characters, a fancy car, a PS3, or anything else. Oh well, c'est la vie. (That's life.)

(Okay. Here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. I revised the past chapters again, and it has been almost four years since chapter one has been typed, and since then it has undergone so many changes it is not even funny. It began as a simple romance fic, and changed into a drama of hatred and passion. And now I'm back to finish it all. To the fans that have stuck with me from the beginning, thanks for your support, and thanks for the reviews, everyone. Now, the moment we've all been hoping would come soon, four years in the making. The final chapter of the Mistletoe series, I proudly present…)

--Mistletoe: Chapter 7—

Ulrich snapped his phone shut. He stared at his knuckles, bloody and splintered. He had lost his friends, his girl, and he had nothing left. His life had gone downhill. It was hopeless.

He got up and went to the bathroom of his rented room. He began to clean his hands and pull the fragments of splinters from his hands when he heard a digital tone from the bedroom. He heard it again, twice in succession. It was his phone. His eyes widened and he dashed over to it and grabbed it off the bed.

It was William. Yumi must have given him his cell number. He flipped the phone open and at the same time yanked open his room's window.

"You… you bastard!" Ulrich said, "Do you know what you've done?"

"Ulr—" a voice began to say on the other end.

"Don't even talk! I'm not going to listen to a word you say! Son of a bitch!!" At this last exclamation he hurled his cell phone out the window, where it crashed satisfyingly to the street below.

He was breathing heavily and he drudged back to his sink, still running water, and finished washing his hands. There was a first aid kit under the sink, which he used to his advantage. After he was showered he decided to finally try and get some rest. He rolled onto the bed and opened the drawer to find a place to put his watch and wallet and the like.

In the drawer was a Bible. He stared at it and tears welled into his eyes. He clasped his hands together and began to pray, "God, please help me now when I am in my time of need. I… I can't do this alone. I can't do this. I can't. I can't…" he began to moan to himself and he eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

He woke up with a slightly cleared mind. He was going to have to apologize to Yumi, to at least see her one more time. He waited until classtime and went to his room to collect his personal items. He grabbed Odd's duffel bag just to have something to carry it all in and shoved all of his things into it without a second glance.

He took one last look, turned out the lights, and shut the door. He slowly trudged back to the hotel, where he discovered he didn't have enough to pay for a second night. He went back out onto the cold, wintry street and walked along the sidewalk. It was about time for school to be letting out, and he saw some familiar faces walking past on the street.

He rounded the corner and found himself on Yumi's street. He saw her unlock the door and close it, and he sat there across the street for hours. He stared at her house, heard vague talking through the windows and music from Yumi's room. It soon came evening and the sun began to set. The real cold of winter came into Ulrich's body and chilled him to the bone.

Eventually, Yumi's parents stepped out of the doorway and into their car, where they backed out and drove off to who-knows-where. Ulrich was about to approach the doorstep to talk to Yumi, presumably home alone, when a dark silhouette began to approach the house on the other side of the street.

Ulrich crouched down with interest and covered himself with the black duffel bag for more cover. He did not want to be seen. As the figure stepped into the porch light, he realized it as William. His fists clenched at seeing him, and he swore lightly at the pain in his hands.

William knocked on the door and Yumi opened the door, apparently expecting him. They stepped inside and a light clicked on in the living room. Ulrich stared in and watched as William fiddled with something in his pocket while Yumi was off in the kitchen. She returned with a bowl of popcorn and they sat down with the lights off and began to watch a movie.

Their faces were lit up by the screen, and gradually William began to lean into Yumi. She seemed slightly uncomfortable, as though she had her mind on other things, but she seemed to go along with it and eventually they were making out on the sofa. William reached his arm out from behind her and began to slowly bring it up her stomach. Yumi slapped it away, but he was relentless and tried again, this time with more force, and she threw him off.

"Get off, Will!" He heard he yell.

"You whore!" he screamed back as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

Yumi shrieked with terror, kicked him in the stomach, and raced up the stairs.

"Whoah, shit!" Ulrich said with surprise. "Shit, shit, shit!!" He dashed across the street and began climbing up the tree by Yumi's window, trying to ignore the cries of "Open this damn door!" from inside the house.

He reached the top to see the door locked with a chair in front of it and Yumi hiding behind her bed. Ulrich could only watch from his tree perch as the door began to crack from William's kicking and, finally, the door splintered open and Yumi screamed again.

As William charged in and Yumi sprang up in a defensive stance, everything seemed to slow down. The weight of the duffel bag was weighing down on Ulrich's arm and his thoughts were buzzing like a swarm of bees in his head…

"…_Oh, Ulrich, dear!……you spent $100 on a stuffed bea--… …so, this is the plan… …she'll be in her bath any minute!… …I'm ashamed of you!… …I had feelings for you… …this is my new boyfriend… boyfriend… boyfriend…_"

The last word echoed in his head and it was all silent. He looked down at the duffel bag. It had a tag, "Property of Odd Delorobia". He unzipped it. It seemed so heavy all of a sudden. One last memory entered his head…

"_…What do you think will happen… …I don't want to find out…_"

As William was holding Yumi down on the ground, forcing her shirt off, a loud cry rang through the sky.

"Hey, motherfucker!!" Ulrich screamed from his perch.

William looked up in surprise as a paint can shattered through the window and caught him in the shoulder. Ulrich jumped in through the broken window and hurled the Chicken Launcher at him as he was recovering, bringing an icy chill with him.

"You aren't ready for me!" William said. "Stop getting in my way!" He lunged at Ulrich with the knife.

Ulrich quickly ducked and grabbed William's arm, twisting it back and forcing the weapon out. Ulrich grabbed it and tried to use it but was met by a punch from William, and, feeling the knife slip from his grip, he tossed it through the window.

"No!" William cried out, running for the window.

Ulrich took the opportunity and kicked him forward, where he hit the wall and his right arm got impaled in several places by remaining pieces of glass. He grabbed a larger chunk with his good arm, ignoring the pain, and lunged for Ulrich.

He tackled him to the floor, and tried to stab him through the chest. Ulrich grabbed his arms just in time and saved himself. Now they were deadlocked. William was trying to stab him, and Ulrich was on the bottom and all he could do was push up.

"Stop it!" Ulrich cried in desperation. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know what you've done to me! Tormented me all my time at the school, getting the affection of the girl I loved! You had your chance, and now it's my turn!"

"This isn't love, William! You just pulled a knife on her and now you're going to turn an attempted rape into a goddamn murder!" He brought his knee up and put the shards of glass further into William's arm.

William screamed at the pain but stayed on him. "You know Ulrich, you're smarter than I thought, that's exactly what it's going to be."

He leaned back to come down on him with full force, and a high-pitched cry came from above them. A metallic clang was heard and William fell sideways, revealing Yumi standing above him with a can of green paint in her hands. William was unconscious and wouldn't be back for a while.

Ulrich stared at her for a long moment and finally began, "Yumi, I—"

"I know," she answered. She leaned down and kissed him briefly.

Ulrich smiled up at her. "Merry Christmas," he said… "Merry Christmas…"

---End---

(Well, now, there we go! Bet we all weren't expecting that ending, but I put some effort into it and I hope you all enjoyed the story! Review your hearts out or email me at I can talk with you on AIM if you want, and please, please, PLEASE review your hearts out!! Love you guys, MoonScar --out.)


End file.
